Tabla Ilusoria
by Kristine Lovegood
Summary: Algún día te darás cuenta de que todos esos maravillosos momentos son únicamente ilusiones, y entonces comprenderás que te importa una mierda, mientras puedas seguir con ello. Tabla ilusoria de la comunidad 30 vicios de LJ. Sirius/Remus. Slash.
1. Palabras prestadas

_Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Jotaká Roulin, o algo así era el disclaimer._**  
><strong>

**01. Palabras prestadas.**

_Cosas extrañas._**  
><strong>

Remus siempre estuvo orgulloso de su habilidad con las palabras.

Contestaba ingeniosamente a cualquiera que se metiese con él –o con ellos- dejándole sin habla. Tenía respuesta a cada pregunta que le hicieran –y a las que no, también- Su voz y su palabra engañaban de tal forma que nadie sabía si mentía o no (aunque él _casi_ siempre dijese la verdad) y no había nadie que le hiciese quedarse sin palabras.

Excepto él.

_Sirius_.

Él hacía que se quedara sin sus queridas respuestas –y a menudo, sin habla coherente- con cualquier tontería que hiciese: un movimiento que marcara los músculos de su espalda, una sonrisa –esa sonrisa. La suya. La que era sólo para él.-, un beso, y él solamente atinaba a sonreír y mirarle en silencio.

Por eso, cuando estaba así, en los jardines de Hogwarts, con Sirius apoyado en su regazo y con un libro –ni siquiera sabía cuál- entre sus manos, y Sirius le pedía que le leyera en voz alta porque _tu voz suena increíblemente sexy cuando recitas, Lunático_ tenía que usar palabras prestadas, cogiéndoselas a aquellos poetas que sí sabían expresar sus sentimientos. Quizá, porque nunca sintieron esa cosa extraña en el estómago por una persona, esa cosa que no deja ni pensar y que, inevitablemente, obligaba a Remus a querer besarle a cada instante, aunque Remus no resistiera mucho el impulso.

Ni Sirius tampoco, por lo visto.


	2. Misterio sin resolver

_Todo lo que reconozcáis es de la Jotaká. Sí, esa que nos mató a cuatro de los mejores personajes de la saga._**  
><strong>

**06. Misterio sin resolver.**_  
><em>

_El lobo._

Sirius entra hecho un vendaval -como siempre- en la habitación. Deja por cualquier sitio los zapatos, la camisa, la corbata. Se tira en la cama de Remus, que le mira con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?

-Hola a ti también.

-Vamos, Lunático, déjate de mariconadas.

Remus alza aún más la ceja, si cabe. Sirius sonríe. Sirius _sonríe_. Con esa sonrisa que esconde cosas que harían sonrojarse a cualquiera. Con esa sonrisa que dice _el mundo se nos queda pequeño, Lunático. Comámonoslo. Es nuestro_. Con _su_ sonrisa. Y Remus no puede –no quiere- evitar que sus ojos también sonrían, que su mirada se torne maliciosa y que el lobo se apodere de él, que salga a la superficie y gruña y aúlle y diga _eres mío _con los ojos amarillos.

Es el lobo el que agarra a Sirius por el cuello y le atrae hacia sí susurrando:

-Te voy a hacer de esas mariconadas hasta que se te corte el aliento y supliques por más.

Le besa con la boca abierta y la lengua fuera, posesivo, feroz, húmedo. Sirius sonríe contra sus labios y Remus se pregunta por un momento cómo demonios hace Black para conseguir sacar al lobo y mandar a la mierda todo su autocontrol. Es un misterio sin resolver, se responde. Después no piensa nada porque Sirius le desabrocha la camisa, le muerde la boca y reclama más, mucho más.

Se lo da. Todo. Por supuesto.


	3. En la palma de su mano

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling._**  
><strong>

**23. En la palma de su mano.**

_Invencibles._

Las calles de Londres están repletas de gente esa tarde inusitadamente soleada a finales de Agosto del 77. Remus y Sirius pasean medio abrazados, disfrutando de su último verano como estudiantes de Hogwarts. La guerra se les echa encima y necesitan escapar un rato al otro lado del Caldero Chorreante, donde nadie les recuerda a lo que se cierne sobre ellos.

De repente, Remus suspira.

-Es la enésima vez que veo a alguien mirándonos mal. ¿Qué más les da lo que hagamos? Los muggles son unos cerrados de mente.

Sirius ríe, y su risa suena como un ladrido. Se para y, a dos centímetros de los labios de Remus, declara en voz alta.

-Que se jodan.

Y le besa, para después exclamar en susurros contra su boca _envidia, Lunático. Tienen envidia porque nos vamos a comer el mundo y no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo. _Remus sonríe en su boca.

-Somos invencibles, Canuto. Y lo saben. -Susurra Remus al romper el beso (Sirius sabe que no se refiere a esos muggles).

Consiguen que el doble de personas les miren mal, pero no les importa. Hasta aquella mujer muggle que pasa por la acera del otro lado de la calle nota la esencia de ese beso y sonríe porque, sinceramente, es como si lo gritasen. _Invencibles_.

* * *

><p><em>Matádme, pero al releer esto leí "somos imbéciles, Canuto" xD.<em>


	4. Espléndidos días

_Ni los escenarios, ni el título ni los personajes principales me pertenecen. Sólo son mías las chicas lesbianas mencionadas, cuyos nombres fueron los primeros que se me ocurrieron. Bueno, y la trama, que tampoco es muy p'allá._**  
><strong>

**12. Espléndidos días.**

James estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama, intentando robarle a esa mañana de domingo un poco más de tiempo antes de _tener _que levantarse y comer cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, dando entrada a Sirius, con Remus detrás, despeinados y _riendo_.

-No quiero saber que es lo que estuvisteis haciendo. –Su voz sonó ahogada por la almohada.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Jimmy? –Sirius fingió indignación. –Sólo paseabamos –James alzó una ceja- ¿Qué?

-Lo que hicimos antes no es de tu incumbencia, Potter. –James se sorprendió al oir _esas palabras_ salir de la boca de Remus, que sonreía con los ojos.

-Bien, lo que decía. Estábamos paseando después de enrollarnos… ¡Mierda, se me escapó!- Sirius se descojonó de la cara de James- Cuándo vimos a una prefecta de Ravenclaw, Helen Parker o algo así…

-…Liándose con Mya Adams, de Hufflepuff.

-¿Dos prefectas LIÁNDOSE? Jo. Der. Me hubiese encantado haber visto eso.

-De hecho, podría hacerte un dibujo con detalle…

-Tú no sabes dibujar, Black, asúmelo. –Lily entró en la habitación.

-¿Y TÚ QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ, PERVERTIDA? –Gritó Sirius haciendo como que se tapaba con el dosel de la cama de James con vergüenza fingida.

-Venía a devolverle un libro a Remus. Él sí podría dibujarlo.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes de lo que estábamos hablando, Evans!

-Oh, me lo imagino.

-¿De qué, pues?

-Chicas, por supuesto.

-Por Merlín, Lily, ¡sentamos la cabeza! –Interrumpió James- ¡Y Sirius es marica!

Sirius le dio un cachete a James, bromeando.

-¡No me violes, acosador!

-¡Yo no soy marica, gilipollas!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué eres entonces, bastardo?

-Remusexual.

Remus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso. Sirius le cogió de la nuca y le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla, cayendo en la cama de no-se-sabe-quién.

Lily los miró, embelesada.

-Te pondré al día. Hablábamos de dos prefectas que esos dos –James señaló a los dos chicos que se estaban devorando uno al otro en la cama- pillaron en plena acción. Helena y Myriam, o algo así.

-¿Helen y Mya? Joder.

-Vas aprendiendo a hablar, Evans. Te felicito. –Murmuró Sirius separándose apenas de Remus para después seguir comiéndoselo.

* * *

><p>Años después, en medio de la guerra, con el miedo reinando en cada rincón, Lily no puede evitar recordar días como aquel, felices y llenos de despreocupaciones, y sentir que hay algo por lo que luchar.<p>

Cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
